Sun tanning is an activity practiced by many. In order to allow for year-round tanning, beauty salons and indoor tanning establishments commonly use a device known as a tanning bed. The tanning bed is typically a coffin-like enclosure that has tanning light bulbs running the length of the bed on the interior of the bed, both above, below, and to the sides of the area where the user of the tanning bed is positioned. However, due to the orientation of the light bulbs within the tanning bed, the tanning bed oftentimes fails to cause light to be directed toward the upper shoulders of the user. Tanning beds are sometimes retrofitted to cure this defect by placing a horizontal reflective surface at the end of the tanning bed near the user's head, but this modification can be costly.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a device and method to overcome the above problem. The device and method redirect light rays to different areas of a user's body.